Más que al chocolate
by Siirio
Summary: —¿Y eso porque? —pregunta, confundida y sonrojada. —Tenías chocolate —exclama, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y entonces la vuelve a besar—. Me provocó —dice esta vez.


**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a CLAMP.

* * *

Más que al chocolate.

(¿Lo juras?)

Lo juro.

Es una de esas tardes de domingo en Tomoeda, ese pequeño pueblito donde todos se saludan con una sonrisa afable, el sol brilla en lo alto y arranca resplandores rojizos a los tejados de las casas que se recortan contra el cielo de un azul profundo, las aves trinan hermosas melodías y el viento de otoño arranca las últimas…

¡Muy bien, miento!

Es una de _esas_ tardes de domingo en Tomoeda y Sakura Kinomoto está a punto de sufrir un derrame cerebral producto de su profundo e intenso aburrimiento. Remarcando las palabras profundo e intenso con resaltador de ser posible. Para que quede claro.

Los domingos quizás no serían tan aburridos si su novio no estuviera en una especie de trance-casi-llego-al-nirvana, con los audífonos de su iPod puestos y rock sonando a todo lo que da el pobre aparatico.

Y es que vamos, hay personas que se meten de lleno en un mundo aparte cuando escuchan música, pero lo de Syaoran Li ya raya en la obsesión, es decir, el chico parece estar bajo los efectos de algún psicotrópico, echado en el sofá de la sala de su apartamento, con la cabeza colgando inerte del reposa brazos y sus cabellos chocolate desparramados en todas direcciones, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios moviéndose ligeramente, murmurando.

_Oh, no, not me. I never lost control, we are face to face with the man who sold the world._

Nada más embriagante que la voz de Kurt Cobain, que Syaoran jura que le droga, aunque Sakura insista en decirle que es imposible, que la voz de una persona no puede tener efectos estupefacientes, al mismo tiempo que ella misma se aburre, sin poder hacer nada. ¿Cómo luchar contra el grunge? Se pregunta, mientras suelta otro de sus suspiros.

—Syaoran.

—¿Hmm? —¿eso entraría en la categoría de palabra o de gruñido?

—Syaoran, me aburro.

—Hmm —y con eso desiste.

Si alguien en ese momento llegara, le vendara los ojos y le dijera que recreara detalladamente la imagen que tenía enfrente, ella hubiera podido sin problemas y con toda certeza decir que:

Delante de ella se encontraba Syaoran Li, tumbado en el sofá de dos puestos, con una camisa negra simple y un pantalón de mezclilla azul, podría decir la cantidad exacta de cabellos chocolate y en donde sí y en donde no los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana arrancaban destellos, y si quisiera podría describir la expresión exacta de su rostro, la cantidad de veces que su pecho bajaba y subía cuando… bueno, no es que tuviera que decirle nada de eso a nadie, pero estaba bien saberlo. Era información útil, ¿cierto?, ¿cierto?

Aunque no lo fuera eran cosas que sabía, y todo esto se debía a que gran parte de la tarde la había pasado observándole en ese estado suyo de trance que normalmente venía asociado con la música. Eso, junto con su estado de tremendo aburrimiento no ayudaba en nada.

Resopló de nuevo. ¿Cómo luchar contra eso?

Y entonces, en ese momento, fue que ella misma quien casi llega al Nirvana. Una idea cruzó veloz por su mente y se levantó sin pensarlo dos veces. Silenciosamente se dirigió a la cocina sin que Syaoran se percatara de nada. Estaba casi segura de que en ese momento podrían lanzar una bomba atómica sobre la ciudad y él no notaría nada.

Sakura sabía exactamente dónde buscar, conocía el apartamento de su novio casi mejor que su propia casa, y es que con diecinueve años de vida y dos años de noviazgo había visitado muchas veces a su chico en su apartamento. Dejando escapar una risita abrió la nevera, ojeando atentamente, en busca de su objetivo.

_¡Voila!_

Si hay algo que Syaoran Li ama en este mundo más que la música es el chocolate.

Con su nueva arma secreta entre manos Sakura volvió a la sala silenciosamente, tanto, que más bien se asemeja al andar silencioso, casi gatuno, de Syaoran. Se detiene detrás, cerca de su cabeza y abre con cuidado la barra de chocolate, acercándola a su preso.

_La carnada esta puesta —_se dice—, _sólo basta esperar que el pez muerda el anzuelo._

Y no tarda mucho, porque a los pocos segundos Syaoran abre los ojos y se incorpora. Sakura se aleja.

—Chocolate —dice, de manera automática. Mirando fijamente la barra de chocolate en manos de la chica. Sakura ríe. Syaoran Li tiene diecinueve años recién cumplidos, pero algunas veces actúa como un chiquillo y a ella le encanta, porque le encantan todas sus facetas, el chico tímido, el serio, el que no habla, el cariñoso, el infantil.

A Sakura Kinomoto le encanta Syaoran Li.

—¿Quieres? —pregunta, extendiéndole la barra de chocolate, pero manteniéndola lo suficientemente lejos para que no pueda tomarla. Y es más una pregunta retorica, porque Syaoran Li siempre quiere chocolate.

—Claro que sí —no se hace de rogar y se levanta del sofá. Sakura se aleja y rápidamente lleva sus manos a la parte de atrás de su espalda.

—Entonces dame el reproductor —exige.

—Sakura —medio regaña, medio gime él.

—Lo siento Syaoran, pero si quieres el chocolate me darás el reproductor.

—Bien —dice, fingiendo indiferencia y tumbándose de nuevo en el sofá.

Sakura sonríe y vuelve a su posición inicial, en el sofá pequeño delante del de Syaoran. No durará mucho, ella lo sabe. Y como si fuera adivina, aproximadamente a los diez segundos su chico abre los ojos y se sienta de nuevo.

—Sakura —dice, con voz torturada y sus ojos puestos en el chocolate.

—Syaoran —se burla ella—. Creo que si no lo quieres me lo comeré —sentencia.

Y sin esperar respuesta da la primera mordida y se regocija.

—Que rico —exclama, y Syaoran gime.

—Sakura.

—Creo que me lo comeré todo yo solita ya que tú no quieres —tienta, mientras se lleva otro trocito a la boca.

—Dame Sakura —pide el chico.

—Te dije que no. Dame el reproductor y te doy el chocolate. No quiero que me ignores más —y con esto se lleva un nuevo trozo a la boca—. Se va a acabar Syaoran —dice burlona, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del sabor. No es que sea su favorito, pero el chocolate siempre es bien recibido.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos el rostro molesto de Syaoran Li a centímetros del suyo la sorprende, se movió con tanto sigilo que no le sintió acercarse y en menos tiempo del que se tarda en decir Kurt Cobain se encuentra a si misma sentada a horcajadas en el regazo de Syaoran, ambos sobre el sofá y sin rastros del molesto aparatico del demonio y los audífonos.

—Syaoran —exclama, sonrojada. Él no le da tiempo a más, pues le arrebata la barra de chocolate y de un tirón se lleva a la boca todo lo que queda, cierra los ojos y disfruta del sabor, dejando escapar un gemido.

—Bendito sea el chocolate —dice, y parece estar en éxtasis.

Sakura se cruza de brazos.

—Primero la música y ahora esto —exclama, y Syaoran ríe porque no puede evitarlo.

—¿Estas celosa? —pregunta en tono jocoso, posando distraídamente sus manos en su cintura, ella no responde—. ¿Sabes lo preocupante que es que estés celosa de un reproductor de música y de una barra de chocolate?

—Monopolizan tu atención —exclama, enfurruñada como una niña, y a Syaoran le parece adorable porque aunque Sakura haya dejado de ser una niña hace mucho nunca perdió esa inocencia tan característica de ella, esos rasgos aniñados que le arrancan suspiros estúpidos y le hacen querer protegerla de todo.

Él no responde, sólo la mira fijamente y dejando una mano en su cintura lleva la otra a su nuca para acercarla a sí mismo y sin previo aviso estampar sus labios contra los suyos. Fugazmente desliza su lengua por su labio inferior y por la comisura de su boca y luego se aleja. Ella esta sonrojada y aparentemente confundida, su sonrojo aumenta cuando lo ve pasarse la lengua por el labio inferior, relamiéndose.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunta, confundida y sonrojada.

—Tenías chocolate —exclama, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y entonces la vuelve a besar—. Me provocó —dice esta vez.

—¿Por fin me prestaras atención a mí? —pregunta, recordando el motivo de su previa molestia. Ese beso, por más corto que fuera, la agarró con la guardia baja y le tumbó las defensas, como pasaba siempre que él la besaba—. Es molesto tener que competir por tu atención.

—Tonta, tú tienes toda mi atención, nadie te la puede quitar —dice, antes de volver a besarla, muy suave y lentamente, con sabor a chocolate.

—¿Y por qué no? —murmura ella contra sus labios, sabe de antemano la respuesta, pero quiere escucharla de sus labios.

—Porque no —responde él, volviendo a besarla. Hundiendo su lengua y su boca y saboreando los restos de chocolate.

—¿Por qué? —insiste ella, y él sabe que no se quedara quieta hasta que le diga _eso_.

—Porque me gustas más que la música y el chocolate.

—¿Por qué? —vuelve a insistir, entre besos. Él gruñe por toda respuesta. Sus lenguas se entrelazan en una lucha más vieja que el mundo.

Sus manos curiosas se deslizan bajo su camisa, posándose en su pequeña cintura mientras las manos de ella se enredan en su cabello, acercándolo más a sí misma, como queriendo fundir sus cuerpos en uno. Él libera su boca y deposita suaves besos de mariposa en su mejilla y la escucha soltar unas risas porque _Syaoran, me haces cosquillas_ y entonces ella pronuncia su nombre así, como sólo ella sabe hacerlo, y él logra reunir el valor suficiente para susurrar:

—Porque te amo Sakura.

Y ella sonríe de pura felicidad, porque no hay nada que la haga sentir mejor que escuchar un te amo susurrado de los labios de Syaoran Li, bajito, para que sólo ella que está muy muy cerca pueda escucharlo, mientras siente sus manos temblar al quitarle la camisa y acariciarla, con tanta ternura, con tanta timidez que se estremece, porque eso la toca en lo más profundo de su ser.

Y Syaoran Li la ama, aunque no se lo diga siempre.

La ama, un millón de veces más que al chocolate


End file.
